Love is an Explosion!
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: "Monster..." That was the only name Moyasu had ever known in the orphanage, except for the one she had been give by the wrinkly old man in Hokage robes: Moyasu. Ever since the day she had developed bizarre mouths on the palms of her hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know... another one. Live with it lol. A friend's OC just spoke to me so im trying to make a fic revolving around her, Naruto, and Hinata. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks again to Leonineus for ghostwriting a few sections for me.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

"Monster..."

That was the only name Moyasu had ever known in the orphanage, except for the one she had been give by the wrinkly old man in Hokage robes: Moyasu. Ever since the day she had developed bizarre mouths on the palms of her hands, ever since she had been naive enough to show them to the matron and ask what they were, her name had simply been, "Monster".

And so it was that at meal times that she and another child named Naruto whom was dubbed 'Demon' were given less food than the other orphans and even given rotten or rotting food with the claims that 'monsters and demons don't need food.' It was this mentality that caused the pair to often go hungry but on the flip side, it caused the two to bond closer as friends than the other children.

More often than not the two wound up sleeping in the same room where Naruto learned a secret his friend would rather have kept hidden: she wet the bed at night. Of course, this little fact meant little to Naruto as Moyasu was still his best and only friend, and the only one who gave him the time of day. Despite the matron's best efforts to keep Naruto and Moyasu apart, the two continued to play and eat together until age six when they were thrown out of the orphanage in a last-ditch effort to make the two miserable, once more citing the old adage 'Demons and Monsters don't need a place to live.'

However, not even this was able to stop the two as it only pushed them closer together as they were all the other had to rely on in order to stay alive. At least until the Third Hokage came along and supplied them with an apartment of their own and a small stipend to keep them afloat financially. This of course did little to no good as most places would deny them food for the same old reasons. Shortly after they had moved into their new home, they received a guest in the form of an Iwa Nin named Deidara who turned out to be Moyasu's biological father. He told the children about her mother who had fled from Iwa after a baby Moyasu had been subjected to a bloodline test where it was determined that she had inherited his Explosion Release kekkei genkai and was to be forced into the explosive corps. Her mother however, had died as a result of injuries inflicted upon her by Iwa's version of ANBU and had apparently left her in the care of Sarutobi asking that she be cared for.

Once he had completed the story of what happened to Moyasu's mother, Deidara provided her with four special pouches filled with various grades of explosive clay and instructions on how to use the mouths on her hands to chew the clay and imbue her chakra into it. His final words before he left being that he had gone missing nin in order to find Moyasu, had been for Naruto to protect her and for neither her nor Naruto to ever trust Iwa.

Timeskip: Six Years

"Hahaha! Run Moyasu-chan!" A twelve year old Naruto laughed as he and his best friend in the world ran from the regular mobs of ANBU and Jounin level ninja after their latest prank: painting the Hokage Monument.

"Slow down, Naru-kun! Not everybody is a stamina freak like you!" Moyasu called after her friend as she did her best to keep up with him while her hands chewed on some clay to distract their pursuers.

"Got you, Naruto!" The academy teacher Iruka Umino declared as he grabbed the young blonde by the back of his jumpsuit only to have 'Naruto' explode on him causing both blondes who were ahead of him to laugh loudly before making their way towards the academy where they took their seats looking totally innocent. Moyasu flipped her pony-tail out of her face as she and Naruto caught their breath from their little excursion, grinning at each other.

Before they could congratulate each other on their scheme, Iruka stormed in looking singed and cast both a nasty glare. "Tomorrow," he growled, casting all of them a burning look, "All of you will sit your final exams. I would think that all of you would be at home studying, instead of messing about with the ANBU."

As one everybody turned to look at Naruto and Moyasu, who looked utterly unrepentant.

"But Iruka-sensei," Moyasu protested, "We need to keep ANBU on their toes! Who knows when Iwa will choose to invade us!"

Nodding along with his friend, Naruto decided to add in his two cents. "Yeah, shes right, Iruka-sensei. If ANBU can't catch a couple of twelve year old kids how are they supposed to catch full grown ninja who have trained for years?"

"This exam," he continued in a low growl that reminded some of them of an angry bear, "will decide your careers. For some of you," he looked up at Moyasu and Naruto, "it will be your LAST chance to pass to become ninja."

"Bah! Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei! Moyasu-chan and I will ace that test easy!" Naruto boasted. "You saw her clay clone after all!"

"Yeah that's right! My clay bunshins are far superior to those craptastic illusion bunshins they teach here." Moyasu huffed.

"Shut your mouth, dobe two." Sasuke sneered. "If your clones were so great you would have graduated your first try."

"Cha! That's right you flat chested bimbo!" Sakura echoed her crush. "Stop trying to look cool like Sasuke-kun."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING FLAT AS A TABLE YOU FOREHEAD FREAK?" Moyasu exploded at the comment about her chest.

Naruto sweat dropped at his friend's outburst and pulled her back into her seat. "She didn't say that, Moyasu-chan." He then turned his attention to Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-san, if you want to keep your limbs attached I suggest not insulting the girl who constantly blows up ANBU for fun."

With a heavy sigh, Iruka dismissed the class to go home and prepare for tomorrows exam.

Upon leaving the Academy, Naruto grabbed Moyasu's arm and began dragging her off towards their favourite food stand. "C'mon Moyasu-chan. Let's go get some Ichiraku Ramen..

The next day Naruto and Moyasu arrived early at the Academy and waited patiently while Iruka and Mizuki passed out the written tests. It took several hours for everyone to complete them but once they had, the two sensei began calling in the various students in to take their jutsu portion of their exams. Most of them came out grinning and sporting new Konoha hitai-ites, there were a few however who exited frowning without a hitai-ite.

After a while, Iruka came out of the exam room and called, "Moyasu!"

"Wish me luck, Naruto-kun." Moyasu said with a grin as she got up and headed towards the exam room.

"Good luck Moyasu-chan! Not like you need it though." Naruto responded, grinning back at her.

"Alright Moyasu." Iruka began. "Please preform a Kawarimi."

Nodding, Moyasu quickly preformed the jutsu, switching places with Mizuki before switching back.

"Good." Iruka praised. "Now preform a henge. Transform into Hokage-sama, please."

Making the proper hand seals, the pony-tailed blonde was engulfed by a poof of smoke. Once it cleared, where Moyasu once stood was a perfect replica of the Third Hokage.

"Excellent job." Mizuki commented, making notes on his clipboard. "Now make three bunshins, please."

Taking a deep breath, Moyasu reached her hands into her clay pouches as the mouths on her hands got to work chewing and moulding the clay before she made a few hand signs and called out "Jibaku Bunshin no Jutsu!" With another poof of smoke, three identical copies of Moyasu appeared next to her, all grinning. "And now... Art is an Explosion! Katsu!" That said, her three clones charged forward and exploded, slightly burning Iruka and giving Mizuki a few first degree burns.

Coughing a bit and sighing at her antics, Iruka handed Moyasu her hitai-ite before sending her out to call in the next student.

When it finally came to Naruto's turn, Moyasu waited outside the room for a while before Mizuki and Iruka walked out without Naruto. "Ano, Iruka-sensei? Where is Naruto-kun?"

"He failed the test, Moyasu-chan. He couldn't make a simple bunshin." Iruka explained to his student.

"That's impossible! Naruto-kun and I worked on that technique for years! He was able to do it, Sensei! I know he can! I saw him do it last night when we were training!" Moyasu protested.

"Be that as it may, Moyasu, he could not preform a bunshin today during the exam so he failed and ran off." Mizuki said.

Upon hearing that, Moyasu ran off in search of her friend. 'Naruto-kun...'


	2. Enter the Phoenix

**A/N: I didn't get the amount of reviews I was hoping in chapter one so perhaps I'll get better feedback for this chapter?**

Moyasu became increasingly worried as she traversed the Konoha rooftops searching for Naruto. So far she'd searched most of the places he would usually go when he was upset. Her next stop was the Hokage monument followed by the forests near the academy. The monument was her best shot as he had always told her he felt most at peace up there, especially atop the head of the Yondaime Hokage.

Reaching the monument, she quickly proceeded to Yondaime's head and scanned the general area for any sign of her friend only to come up empty. "Where are you, Naruto-kun?" She asked herself. Taking one last look around, Moyasu noted Iruka heading towards the forest. Knowing that if anyone could locate Naruto, it would be him she reached into one of her clay pouches and began using the mouth on her hand to chew the clay rapidly. Pulling her hand out, she released the clay which took the form a small bird which she mounted and took off after her former sensei.

In the forest, Naruto collapsed to the ground grinning and wiped his brow. "This scroll is so awesome!" He said to himself. "Why didn't someone tell me about this test earlier?" He wondered as he took one last look at the Forbidden Scroll from which he had managed to learn three new jutsu. Making a mental note of one last technique that Moyasu herself would probably want to use. Reaching into his pocket and sitting up he withdrew a scroll addressed to him that he had discovered inside the Forbidden Scroll, applied chakra to the seal, and began reading.

'Dear Naruto, if you are reading this then that means I am dead. My little Maelstrom I am so sorry. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother. Know that I did not abandon you and that I love you very much. The reason I am writing is to tell you about the bloodline possess. Once every few generations, a special child is born with a dojutsu known as the Rinnegan. I have a feeling that you will be blessed with it and my feeling usually turn out to be right. The wielder of the Rinnegan is granted the ability to use all five elemental releases plus yin and yang release. There are several other special abilities granted to you by the Rinnegan and I don't have time to write them all down so I have sealed a scroll containing them into the bottom of this letter. All you need do is swipe your blood across the seal in order to access it. Good luck in life and be happy my little Maelstrom.

Kushina Uzumaki

Smiling to himself and putting the letter away for later, Naruto was surprised when Iruka jumped out of the treeline. "I found you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping to his feet and pointing at his sensei.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? I found you!" Iruka scolded.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei" Naruto interrupted. "You're faster than I thought. I only had time to learn three jutsu from this scroll!"

"You... learned three jounin level jutsu in just over an hour?" Iruka asked, shocked.

The blonde nodded. "Yep! Now I'm going to show you one of these jutsu and then you're gonna let me pass!"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"From Mizuki-sensei."

At that moment, Mizuki appeared and launched a large shuriken at Naruto but instead of Naruto it collided with a medium sized clay bird which exploded on contact with the shuriken and knocked Mizuki down to the ground. Iruka, catching on to what was going on ordered Naruto and the newly arrived Moyasu to take the forbidden scroll and run which they did until Mizuki cornered them and revealed to Naruto that he was the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune and that was the reason why all the villagers hated him. Moyasu of course realized that despite Mizuki calling her friend the beast reborn, he was merely the holder of the beast and not the beast itself which only served to enrage Mizuki and cause him to begin attacking the two genin until Iruka took an attack for them and wound up too injured to move. When the traitorous Mizuki moved to finish Iruka off, Naruto unveiled his Kage Bunshin technique he had learned from the forbidden scroll and proceeded to prove that in this case, quantity was indeed better than quality.

"Hey, Mizuki-teme!" Naruto called to the beaten teacher. "It's time I teach you a lesson!" As several of the clones moved in, a huge grin crossed the face of the real Naruto. "As Moyasu-chan would say, 'Art is an explosion!'" He yelled and the five clones exploded, knocking the traitor out cold just before ANBU showed up and took him into custody, but not before informing Naruto and a grinning Moyasu that the Hokage wished to see them in his office immediately.

During their talk with Sarutobi, Naruto was reassured that he was indeed not the Kyubi itself, but merely its jailor who saved the lives of everyone in Konoha every day by merely existing and keeping it locked inside of him. When asked about the letter, the elderly Kage begrudgingly told Naruto that Kushina was once a kunoichi from whirlpool country before it was destroyed and had come to Konoha to be with his father whose identity he promised to reveal once Naruto became a chunin to which the blonde agreed. Naruto then told Sarutobi about the final technique he had learned from the Forbidden Scroll: Kuchiyose no Jutsu and how he had won over the respect of the Cerberus clan who apparently served Kushina before him and had served the Uzumaki family in general before said clan was wiped out by Iwa.

"Be very careful with that summoning contract, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi warned. "Do not go into battle flaunting the fact that you can summon. Many enemy ninja would pay highly for a rare summoning scroll such as that of the Cerberus."

Naruto just grinned. "Don't worry Jiji! I'm not like Sasuke-teme who goes around bragging he's better than everyone else."

At this comment Moyasu giggled a bit. "Don't worry Hokage-sama. We'll keep Naruto-kun's summoning and tenant a secret." She promised.

"Remember, the Kyubi is a S ranked secret. Anyone besides Naruto-kun or myself who tells someone will be taken to Ibiki for interrogation before execution." The aged Kage reminded the blonds.

Nodding, the children were dismissed to go home for the night.

The next morning at the Academy, Naruto and Moyasu arrived earlier than usual so they could discuss the events of last night and plans for what they were going to do when placed onto teams in detail. Upon entering their class, they noticed an unfamiliar girl sitting in the top row. She had dusky grey hair which reached down to her mid back with a deep blue jacket over a red muscle shirt and dark green pants, black gloves and boots and an old brown choker necklace.

"Who's she?" Moyasu questioned as she and Naruto took their seats.

"Beats me, Moyasu-chan." Naruto responded. "But she has the Konoha emblem on the headband on her belt." He pointed out.

The girl looked up, "Hello, I'm new. My name is Hayako Nakaze, I just arrived from Kumogakure. Is this the graduating class?"

When Naruto nodded she smiled happily, "Oh good. I've been sitting here for an hour fretting over maybe having the wrong class..."

Moyasu smiled, "Well don't worry, you have the right room. I'm Moyasu, this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl smiled, before her eyes fell on Naruto and she blushed slightly. Moyasu's eyes narrowed, "You'd better stay clear of my Naruto-kun..."

Elsewhere in Konoha, Hinata had a sudden urge to kill somebody.

Hayako held up her hands in a placating manner. "Don't worry. Like I said, I just got here from Kumo and I'm not really interested in anyone yet, though Naruto-san is cute." She admitted.

Before Moyasu could say anything else, the other students began filing into the classroom with the usual banter including Ino and Sakura arguing over who was first into the classroom and which of them would get to sit next to their 'beloved Sasuke-kun'. So instead of voicing her opinion, Moyasu took her seat next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around him possessively. "Mine." She hissed at Hinata who glared at the blonde girl before taking a seat on the other side of Naruto.

"Quiet down everyone!" Iruka called as he limped into the room, wrapped in bandages from last nights events. Once the room had finally quieted down, Iruka spoke again. "Alright, I know you've all been curious as to team assignments so here they are. Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your Jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake." He announced. "Team Eight is: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hayako Nakaze. Your Jounin instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi. Next up, Team Nine is still in active rotation so Team Ten is: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. The Jounin instructor for your team is Asuma Sarutobi. Finally, Team Eleven is as follows: Moyasu, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga. Jounin instructor is a newly promoted Jounin, Rein Zwei." Iruka concluded, smiling at his now former students. "I wish you all the best of luck for your ninja careers."

Once Iruka had finished his monologue for team placements, the classroom door opened and in walked a young woman about eighteen or nineteen with long bright red hair. She wore a strange outfit consisting of a red and white one piece shirt/dress combo with a very short skirt underneath with the same colour scheme. (Check my profile for a picture. I cannot describe it very well. A cyber cookie and an honourable mention to anyone who can come up with a better description.) "Team Eleven?" She called out, brushing the hair out of her face.

At the new woman's call, Naruto, Moyasu, and Hinata stood up and walked over to her.

"Excellent. I'm Rein Zwei, your jounin instructor. Follow me to training ground Forty-Four." She said before dashing out the door with her team in hot pursuit. After about ten minutes of running, the group arrived at a fenced off area of Konoha which had a sign naming it the 'Forest of Death.'

"Ano, Sensei?" Hinata asked.

Rein turned to Hinata when she spoke. "Yes? Is something the matter Hyuga-chan?"

"My father told me this training ground is off limits to genin. Why are we here?" She asked with a slight stutter. (I hate her stutter and I refuse to type it except under certain circumstances.)

"Normally that is true, however I have received special permission from the old man... er I mean the Hokage to use this training ground so long as I have at least one other ninja of Tokubetsu Jounin or higher with us while we train. For that reason one of two kunoichi will be training with us inside the forest." Rein explained. "Now then, before we begin training, let's introduce ourselves to each other. I will go first to show you how it's done." Taking a deep breath, Rein began. "My name is Rein Zwei, I was recently promoted to Jounin and you guys are my first genin team. I like fire, phoenixes, my little sister, and my fiancee. I dislike people with closed minds, perverts, cold water, and most men. My hobbies include training to create new jutsu, spending time with my fiancee, and training my little sister to prepare her for a ninja career. My dreams for the future are to marry my fiancee and other things which you need not know at this time." Finishing her monologue, she pointed to Naruto. "Okay, you're up first."

Nodding, Naruto spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Moyasu-chan, and training. I dislike the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, Sasuke-teme, his fan girls, and people who can't tell the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai. My hobbies are training, hanging out with Moyasu-chan, and pulling pranks with Moyasu-chan. My dream for the future is to become a great ninja and the greatest Hokage ever!" He finished.

"Not bad." Rein commented before pointing to Moyasu. "Alright, Blondie number two go."

Moyasu huffed. "My name is Moyasu, not Blondie number two. My likes are Naruto-kun, training with my kekkei genkai, Naruto-kun, playing pranks with Naruto-kun, explosions, and did I mention Naruto-kun? My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, Iwa, anything that stops explosions, and Sasuke-teme's fan-girls. My hobbies are playing pranks with Naruto-kun, working on new jutsu for my kekkei genkai, and hanging out with Naruto-kun. My dream for the future is to be the wife of the greatest Hokage ever!"

At Moyasu's declarations, Rein giggled a bit. "You're an interesting girl, Moyasu-chan. You know exactly what you want and are not afraid to admit it and go after it. I think you and I will get along just fine. Hyuga-chan, you're up."

Hinata took a couple of deep breaths before beginning. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like flower pressing, Naruto-kun, my little sister, and Neji-Niisan, and cinnamon buns. My dislikes are people who are rude, the caged bird seal, and the separation of the Main and Branch families. My hobbies are flower pressing, training my Byakugan (spying on Naruto), making medicinal salves, and cooking. My dream for the future is to tell a certain someone how I feel about them." At this last sentence, she cast a shy glance at Naruto and blushed which earned her a glare from Moyasu.

Now that the introductions were finished, Rein stretched a bit and grinned evilly. "Alright kiddies, I like all of you, but rules say I gotta test you before you become official genin. So, here's the test." As she said this, she began channeling chakra which eventually turned to a beautiful mixture of crimson and gold before forming chakra wings on her back which she flapped a few times, rising into the air. "Right. Something I forgot to mention. I'm a jinchuriki, or a human sacrifice. What this means is I have a demon sealed inside of me." She informed her genin. "Her name is Blaize and she is queen of the Phoenix clan. Because of her power, I am able to form these wings and fly for short periods of time."

At this statement, another woman appeared next to her. "Rein is not the demon herself, but merely her container." The woman said. She had medium length reddish/pink hair which framed her face. Her green eyes seemed to stare into the very souls of the genin. She wore a standard jounin vest with a crimson top underneath and black pants with dark blue shinobi sandals. "My name is Riku Solaris." She introduced herself. "I am Rein's fiancee and also the one who will make sure nothing happens to you during this test." She explained as Rein launched herself into the sky, over the gate, and into the forest.

Unlocking the gate, Riku signaled for the genin to enter. "The purpose of this test is to try and over-power or trap Rein. Good luck." She said before she too vanished into the forest.


End file.
